In A Perfect World
by LostInCharliesEyes
Summary: the way the phantom and christine's relationship should have gone. straight to bed.


HOW IT SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED.

Christine's POV

I woke in a bed of red velvet. It took me a few moments to realize what had happened. I had gone through my mirror. The one in my dressing room in the opera house. I couldn't figure out precisely how, but I knew I had. Wait, the mirror could be slid open. Yes, that was it. The angel of music sang to me. He brought me here, Through the stone laden passage way. The candles held by arms coming out the walls. How could that be? I couldn't have imagined that could I? He brought me on a horse to a boat in shallow water. He told me to sing to him and I knew I obliged happily. He was enchanting. Possessing. I didn't know how I'd ended up in the bed, but I remembered fainting at the sight of a statuette of me. He had to have carried me. I slowly sat up, but the bed yearned for my weight. I yearned to be settled in the soft velvet. Despite the convincing argument wavering in my head somewhere, I stood. My thigh high stockings were gone so he must have taken them off. The thought of his hands on my legs sent shivers down my spine. Tip-toeing down the steps that led out of the small room, I felt the cool stone beneath my feet. Then I saw him. He sat at an organ, unfaltering. His shoulders rose slightly as he took in a deep breath. I walked quietly toward him, but the sound of my night gown on the ground must have alerted him of my presence. He turned around to look at me. I significantly slowed my pace, then stopped altogether. He stood and came toward me in silent fluidity, his cloak dragging behind him. I remained unspeaking and waited for him to break the still nothingness in the air. "Christine." My name sounded meaningful coming from his lips. He made it sound precious. I'd never thought my name could sound precious to anyone. I touched my hand to his face and ran a finger along the edge of his mask, pulling it off due to the immense curiosity plaguing my mind. My stomach tightened at the sight. His eyes widened in horror and he covered the disfigured portion of his face. "Damn you! You little prying Pandora! You little demon! Is this what you wanted to see? Curse you! You little lying Delilah! You little *viper*! Now you cannot ever be free! Damn you! Curse you!" The music rolled off his tongue. Even when angry it was beautiful. Then, walking to one of the mirrors he became silent. A moment passed before he sang once more, changing the melody. "Stranger than you dreamt it, can you even bear to look, or dare to think of me?... This lonesome gargoyle who burns in hell but secretly yearns for heaven secretly, secretly but Christine... fear can turn to love you'll learn to see to find the man behind the monster this... repulsive carcass that seems a beast but secretly dreams of beauty secretly, secretly..." He sat down near me. He began to cry and though he was still covering his face, he looked ashamed. "Oh Christine." I picked up his mask and crawled over to him. I caressed his cheek with my right hand and then kissed it. I slowly moved his hand away. He just sat there, staring into my eyes, causing me to forget what I was doing for a moment.

"Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation  
Darkness wakes and stirs imagination  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses  
Helpless to resist the notes I write, for I compose the music of the night." As I sang, his face began to lighten and he ran his fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes at the pleasure in the small amount of contact. In a moment we were standing and he slowly turned me around.

"Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor  
Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender  
Hearing is believing,  
Music is deceiving  
Hard as lightning,  
Soft as candlelight  
Dare you trust the music of the night." His hands made their way from my face to my lower stomach and back up. His hands showed constrained passion, smooth and soft, but suddenly tense over my bosom then soft once more. I placed my hand over his, guiding it.

"Close your eyes for your eyes will only tell the truth and the truth isn't what you want to see  
In the dark it is easy to pretend  
That the truth is what it ought to be." His voice was muffled on the last word, for he kissed the side of my neck at that moment.

"Softly, deftly music shall caress you  
Hear it, feel it secretly possess you  
Open up you mind let your fantasies unwind  
In this darkness which you know you cannot fight  
The darkness of the music of the night." The words he had written rolled just as easily off my tongue as his. I could feel the pressure of the front of his body against the back of mine. His hand hovered over an edge of my nightgown. He slowly pulled it off my shoulders and let it drop to the ground, leaving me in a bodice negligee of sorts. His hands wandered uncertainly as he sang.

"Close your eyes start a journey through a strange new world  
Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before  
Close your eyes and let music set you free  
Only then can you belong to me."

He attempted a pull at the lace keeping the bodice on. I turned around and kissed his lips. There was a moment of slow, sensual movement before it became aggressive. I stopped it quickly and moved behind him like he had me. I pulled off his jacket in one brisk movement before removing his gloves. "Floating," I whispered, dropping his ascots to the floor. I took off his shirt and tossed it away from us. "Falling." I kissed his bare back and ran my hands down his chest, stopping at where his pants began. "Sweet intoxication," I sang and kissed around his shoulder. Turning him around, I placed his hands on my breasts. "Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation." He ran his hands along my bare arms and planted kisses on my skin. I bent down to take off his shoes.

"Let the dream begin let your darker side give in  
To the power of the music that I write  
The power of the music of the night", I sang as I took off his pants.

"You alone can make my song take flight

Help me make the music of the night," he whispered and kissed me before pulling the lace of my bodice. Throwing it away from us, he wrapped his arms around my thighs and lifted me up. I held his body with my legs and kissed him as he carried me toward the bed. I caressed his face and he began singing in his perfect sensual voice.

"Past the point of no return -  
No backward glances:  
Our games of make believe  
Are at an end . . .  
Past all thought of "if" or "when" -  
No use resisting:  
Abandon thought,  
And let the dream  
Descend . . ."

As he lay me on the bed, I sang the response to his words.

"What raging fire shall flood the soul?  
What rich desire unlocks its door?  
What sweet seduction lies before  
Us . . . ?"

"Past the point of no return,  
The final threshold -  
What warm, unspoken secrets will we learn?  
Beyond the point of no return . . ." His lips ran over my skin as he sang. He sat on my pelvis and I ran my fingers over his thighs.

"In my mind I've already  
Imagined our bodies entwining  
Defenseless and silent -  
And now I am here with you:  
No second thoughts,  
I've decided,  
decided . . ."

"Past the point of no return -  
No going back now:  
Our passion-play has now, at last,  
Begun . . .  
Past all thought of right or wrong -  
One final question:  
How long should we two wait, before  
We're one . . .?" His hands were exploring and I closed my eyes in pleasure.

"When will the blood begin to race  
The sleeping bud burst into bloom?  
When will the flames, at last, consume  
Us . . .?" I kissed him everywhere I could and he responded with a soft moan. The pressure between our hips growing, we sang the last lines together. Our lips touched as we sang.

"Past the point of no return  
The final threshold -  
The bridge is crossed, so stand  
And watch it burn . . .  
We've passed the point of no return . . ."

Phantom's POV (YAY MY GORGEOUS PHANTOM!)

I woke to Christine. A wave of emotions passed through me. Christine. Christine wanted me. Christine, loved me? Did she? She must. I ran my fingers slowly up and down her body. Before last night, I had never seen her completely nude. She was like a goddess. My goddess. My angel.

"Sing my angel," I whispered and she stirred. She held me closer, her hands on my chest. I shivered involuntarily. I kissed her forehead. She slowly opened her eyes and they met mine. She smiled and I remembered I wasn't wearing my mask. My body tensed and she looked questioningly at me. "I'm sorry you have to look at this- this-"

"My beautiful angel," she hummed at me. I was shocked. She had called me beautiful.

"I'm not beautiful. I am destined for the pits of hell. I-"

"No more talk of darkness,  
Forget these wide-eyed fears  
I'm here, nothing can harm you  
My words will warm and calm you  
Let me be your freedom,  
Let daylight dry your tears.  
I'm here with you, beside you,  
To guard you and to guide you…" Christine sang to me, wrapping herself around me.

"Say you love me every waking moment,  
Turn my head with talk of summertime...  
Say you need me with you now and always...  
Promise me that all you say is true  
That's all I ask of you," I sang into her ear as I caressed her hip.

"Let me be your shelter  
Let me be your light  
You're safe, no one will find you  
Your fears are far behind you..."

"All I want is freedom,  
A world with no more night  
And you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me..."

"Then say you'll share with me  
One love, one lifetime  
Let me lead you from your solitude  
Say you need me with you here, beside you...  
Anywhere you go, let me go too  
Angel, that's all I ask of you..."

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime...  
Say the word and I will follow you...  
Share each day with me,  
Each night, each morning…  
Say you love me..."

"You know I do," she whispered, kissing my left ear. Immense joy flooded my mind and body.

"Love me - that's all I ask of you"

She ran a finger along the center of my face and down to my stomach. I grabbed her hand and brought it to my lips, kissing her nails and to her knuckles.  
"Anywhere you go let me go too  
Love me - that's all I ask of you..." we sang in unison and began to kiss.

"Will you live with me here? I can show you every passageway. Every corridor. Or…" I wandered off nervously.

"Or?" she asked, as she nibbled on my lips.

"We could travel the world. We could go anywhere. The opera house will still be here if we want to come back."

"I love you," she said as an answer to my question and then murmured, "I want to go everywhere with you."

"You love me." I felt tears coming to my eyes. Love was foreign, at least someone loving me was. She intertwined her fingers with mine.

"Where should we go first?" she asked, kissing my tears.

"Should we see where the music takes us?"

"What a marvelous idea. To Rome or China or Bengladesh or-" I cut off her words with my lips. For once I was completely content with the world. I felt bliss. I had never known what bliss felt like. Bliss was more than happiness, it was joy, it was comfort, it was ecstasy.

"You, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me..."

"I'll love you every waking moment."

"Love me – that's all I ask of you"

Okay so what did you think? Was it awesome? Kinda awesome? Horrible? Whatever you thought of it, let me know. Send me a message or rate or favorite. Maybe all of the above? I loved writing this and hope you loved reading it. Kees kees my loves.

Phantom of the Opera angel Christine love rome china bengladesh sex bliss kiss music


End file.
